


Too Close to the Sun

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Another long fic, F/F, I can't do anything short apparently, M/M, Modern, boy howdy, look at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Modern Overwatch AU where Genji and Hanzo are in a horrible car accident that leaves Genji in a coma for two months. When he finally wakes and needs to go to physical therapy he meets a strange man in a wheelchair that seems to always know what to say...





	1. Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other works you know that I love Genyatta, but this is my first fic centered around them so I'm excited!
> 
> As always I absolutely adore comments, prompts, headcannons, anything. If you want to talk come see me on Tumblr at Caitninja! :)

Genji woke to the sound of beeping and the smell of disinfectant. He rushed into a sitting position, making his head swim slightly with the sudden shift. _Where am I? What’s happening? What’s going on?_ Nothing made sense. The walls were too white, the floor was too white, the sheets he was laying under were too white. 

He opened his mouth and screamed.

~~~~~

“I don’t understand.” Genji murmured, looking at the nurse sitting next to him. “How long have I been here?”

“Two months now, dear. It was a very nasty accident.” She told him gently.

“Where’s Hanzo?” Genji asked. He’d already been assured that his brother was okay and on his way, but he needed to hear it one more time.

“He’ll be here as soon as he can. We called him fifteen minutes ago when you woke up and he said it would take him about twenty to get here.” She reminded him. She wasn’t exasperated by his repetitive questions and seemed very kind.

“And he’s okay?”

“Perfectly fine. He was knocked out in the initial blast and suffered only some mild bumps and bruises.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you.” Genji said, voice dwindling to a low whisper. _Two months._ That’s how long it had been since the car accident. Since the argument. Since Genji had been pinned and the car exploded. Since He had almost died.

Genji picked at the off-white bandages wrapped around his hands and arms absently.

“Why do I need to wear these? I’m all healed up, right?” He asked the nurse. He thought he remembered her saying her name was Flora.

“Ah, well…there are some issues.” She said slowly. He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. “I’d better let your brother explain.”

“Genji!” Someone shouted. Genji’s head snapped up as Hanzo rushed into the room and Flora stood so that he could take her seat, his hands clasping around one of Genji’s.

“You really are awake. Thank you.” He said, directing the last bit at Flora, who nodded and promised to be back with the doctor.

“Hanzo, what’s wrong with me?” Genji asked seriously, looking his brother directly in the eye.

“You had internal bleeding, severe burns that needed skin grafts, your left leg was broken in two places, your left elbow and shoulder were both dislocated, two bones in your right hand were broken, and you had so many bruises you looked like a grape.” Hanzo rattled off like a long-memorized list, smiling at the small joke he made at the end. Genji couldn’t help but laugh and the smile stayed in place as he tilted his head slightly.

“Seriously, Hanzo. Why am I wearing these bandages?” His brother flinched and looked away, gaze boring into the white sheets by their clasped hands.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered. Genji raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry?”

“I put you here. The accident, it was my fault.” Hanzo said. His voice was tight and slightly high. If Genji didn’t know any better he’d say his brother was on the verge of tears. But Hanzo never cried.

“Brother, what the hell?” Genji sighed. “It was a car accident. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” Hanzo’s eyes snapped up just as Genji had hoped they would and the older Shimada glared at his younger brother.

“Genji, if you try to blame yourself for this I will kill you myself.”

“You did not wait two months just to kill me now.” Genji told him confidently. “Now tell me. Is my hair okay?” He asked, leaning forward and whispering the last question seriously. Hanzo’s eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise and he shook his head with a chuckle.

“Your hair is awful. Your roots are coming in and it’s sticking out all over the place.”

“Oh god.” Genji moaned unhappily.

“Here…here use this.” Hanzo said, reaching under the bed and pulling out a dark blue drawstring bag, which he set in his brother’s lap. Genji immediately looked through it and found his black hairbrush, a small bottle of hair gel, a DS, and a set of Genji’s clothes.

“Why is this stuff here?” Genji asked curiously as he reached up and tentatively felt his hair. It really was everywhere. He pulled out the brush and began vigorously running it through his hair in an effort to tame it. 

“I took care of you while you were here. I did your hair at least every other time I came to visit because I know how vain you are.” Genji hummed appreciatively and gave a happy smile.

“So what have you been up to while I was out? How’s Jesse? How’s the company?” Genji asked as he brushed.

“Work has picked up. I hired a new woman by the name of Fareeha Amari. She specializes in personal protection, but she works well in groups. Jesse has sort of moved in with me part-time and convinced me to let him keep a cactus in my…”

“Wait, what?” Genji interrupted, eyes wide and hands paused for the moment. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“You will need to be specific.”

“Jesse moved in with you?”

“Partially.” Hanzo said, allowing a small, fond smile. “After two days of watching me feel sorry for myself he decided to stay with me for a while. To help me, I suppose. He began keeping spare clothes in my apartment and it has turned into him staying with me on the weekends and days he has off of work.”

“So it’s all thanks to me.” Genji said with a satisfied smile and nod. Hanzo’s smile dropped and he scowled at Genji.

“Nothing good has come out of this.”

“I bet you got a new car. That’s good at least.”

“You will not distract me.” Hanzo told him dryly. Genji shrugged.

“It was worth a shot.” He said as he put the brush back in the bag and reached for the gel.

“You had better let me do that. I do not think it would be good for the bandages.” Hanzo said, taking the bottle from his brother and popping open the top with familiarity that said he’d done it before, despite never using gel himself. Apparently he _had_ been taking care of Genji’s hair.

“Yes, about that. Why am I wearing these?” Genji asked, holding up his hands slightly to indicate the bandages that were wound all the way around his arms, covering all of his flesh. Hanzo gently squeezed a small amount of gel onto his palm before flicking the bottle shut again and rubbing his hands together. Genji knew better than to try and rush the answer.

“You…suffered severe burns over seventy percent of your body. Most were second or third degree and required extensive skin grafts.” Hanzo said slowly.

“You told me that already.” Genji pointed out as he leaned his head forward slightly at Hanzo’s beckoning. His brother ran his gel-covered fingers through Genji’s hair in carefully practiced motions.

“Genji, do you know I love you?”

“Of course. I love you, too. But Hanzo, you’re scaring me. Just tell me what’s going on.” Genji said, fear beginning to tighten his throat. What was his brother getting at? What was wrong?

“Skin grafts are never perfect.” Hanzo murmured. Genji stiffened and his fingers clenched the sheets over his thighs.

“Brother, I want these bandages off.” He said.

“I do not know if I can remove them, for now I will get a mirror.” Hanzo replied as he went to the bathroom. There was the sound of rushing water, presumably Hanzo washing off the rest of the gel, and then a drawer opening and closing again. Then Hanzo was back, sitting on the edge of Genji’s bed, with a small circular mirror pressed flat between his palms.

“Genji, I am so sorry.”

“Give me the mirror.” Genji demanded. Hanzo handed it over without a word. Genji hesitated for only a moment before turning the mirror so that he could see his own face.

He didn’t know what he expected. His face was streaked with burns and scars, half of one eyebrow missing in favor of an ugly burn that stretched across his forehead. His lips were scarred as well, and one cheek was completely covered with raised, waxy skin.

“Oh god.” Genji whispered, voice hoarse. “Oh god.”

“That is enough.” Hanzo decided, snatching the mirror away and letting it fall to the floor. Genji’s hands were shaking and he looked down at them in horror.

“That’s…I…I’m…” Genji stuttered.

“You are fine.” Hanzo said, cutting him off sharply. “I am here. I am with you.” Genji covered his face with his hands and his shoulders shook as he started to sob. Hanzo pushed him to the other side of the bed gently and climbed in next to his brother, holding him against his chest as he murmured to him in Japanese.

“Genji you are okay. We are okay.” He whispered into his brother’s bright hair as the younger sobbed and shook in his arms.

Genji didn’t stop crying for a long time.

~~~~~

“Aw, doll do we really need ta wait fer that ol computer ta come back up? We just wanna get outta here an’ get my friend some decent food.” Jesse said hooking a thumb to indicate Genji in his wheelchair. The man behind the desk flushed slightly and tried clicking his mouse a few more times, like it would make the computer miraculously work again.

“I guess as long as I have your information written down it should be alright.” He said, all of Jesse’s flirting finally wearing him down.

“Thank ya kindly.” Jesse said, reaching up to tip his hat. Though neither Genji nor Hanzo could see his face from where they were waiting, they both knew he was winking.

“Alright, let’s get outta here. This place makes me antsy.” Jesse said as he walked over to where the brothers were waiting for him by the door. “Ya’ll sure yer alright takin’ the subway? I don’t feel right ‘bout it.”

“I’m not ready to be in a car again.” Genji said softly. Jesse’s face shifted into sympathy.

“O’course. I’ll meet ya’ll back at the apartment then.” Jesse said as they walked out the sliding doors. Hanzo was pushing Genji’s wheelchair and Genji had one elbow propped up on the armrest, head cupped in it. He was wearing the clothes Hanzo had been keeping in his room, as well as a dark hoodie, sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around his lower face. He had been very careful to make sure his outfit covered all of his skin.

“Jesse, can you get food on the way back?” Genji asked. He was so tired of the crap the hospital was feeding him.

“Sure thing, what’d ya want?” Jesse asked in return. “There’s that burger place on the way home.” Jesse suggested, hands stuffed in his pockets against the slight chill in the air. It was only early September, but it was still cooling rapidly.

“I don’t care. You know what I like.” Genji muttered, voice muffled by the scarf covering his mouth.

“Doll, ya sure ya don’t want me walkin’ y’all down ta the station? I really don’ feel right leavin’ y'all like this.” Jesse said unhappily as the three of them stopped in the parking lot. Genji could see Jesse’s shiny dark blue pickup truck from where they were, so he supposed it was time for them to part.

“We will be fine.” Hanzo assured him. Jesse sighed but leaned down to kiss Hanzo one last time in parting.

“Alright, I’ll see y’all at the apartment. I’ll probably be there with the food before y’all.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo said. Genji turned craned his neck so that he could see the two of them behind him and looked forward again when he saw the private smile on Hanzo’s face.

“How do you feel? Are you cold?” Hanzo asked Genji as they started moving again. Hanzo seemed to know where he was going, which was odd considering that he’d never ridden a subway in his entire life.

“I’m fine, _aniki_.” Genji sighed. “Do you actually know where the subway is?”

“I looked it up.” Hanzo admitted. Genji let out a dry chuckle without much humor in it.

“Tell me more about what’s been going on.” Genji said.

“We got a new client.” Hanzo replied. “A nightclub that does not want to hire its own bouncers.” Hanzo was the CEO of a private security company that he had inherited from their mother when she passed. Genji was technically a partner but had no interest in running the company, so he worked as his brother’s errand boy and let the elder brother handle the company.

“What about that woman you were talking about, Fareeha, where do you have her working?”

“Amélie put her on personal duty for that bank manager since Basara went on maternity leave.” Hanzo said.

“Hm, how’s she doing?”

“Basara or Fareeha?”

“Both.” Genji said. Hanzo was quiet for a moment as he thought and he turned them down another street.

“Basara is tired but happy and Fareeha has been doing very well in her position. She has been there for about a month now and I have gotten nothing but praise about her.”

“I’m glad.” Genji murmured. He was tired. He hadn’t even done anything that day and had barely walked five feet total but he desperately wanted a nap. “What did the doctor tell you?” Genji asked, instead of speaking any of his thoughts.

“She has given me some instructions on how to help you for the next few weeks and gave me the number of a physical therapist. I have made an appointment for you to see them tomorrow.”

“I’m not a cripple. I don’t need a physical therapist.” Genji groused unhappily.

“You haven’t moved on your own in two months. You need help.”

“Is that why I’m living with you now? Because you think I need help?” Genji asked sourly.

“You do need help.” Hanzo replied evenly as he started wheeling Genji down a ramp into the subway tunnel.

“I’m not a fucking cripple.” Genji said a bit too loudly. A few people turned to look at them curiously before Hanzo’s glare made them quickly look away again.

“Genji, I will not argue this with you. You are staying with me for at least the next few days.” Hanzo said. He was using his I’m-your-big-brother-you-need-to-listen-to-me voice and Genji hated it.

“Fine.” The younger snapped. He went silent and refused to speak even as Hanzo got to the still, bought tickets, and got them on the train. He wheeled Genji into an open spot meant specifically for wheelchairs and locked the wheels before sitting in the seat next to him.

“Are you going to avoid speaking with me forever?” Hanzo asked as the train started moving. Genji purposefully looked in the opposite direction and spent the rest of the ride people watching.

~~~~~

“So I’ve got the day off o’ work tomorrow. I called Gabe ‘fore y’all got here an’ explained what’s happenin’ and he gave me the rest o’ the week off.” Jesse said before biting into his burger again.

“I must go to the office for a few hours, but not long. Would you mind taking Genji to his appointment in the morning?” Hanzo asked. He had some sort of chicken wrap in front of him and was eating it slowly during lulls in the conversation. Genji himself was barely touching his burger.

“Sure, honey bee.” Jesse agreed amiably. “What time is it?”

“Eight in the morning. I will leave the address on the counter when I go to work.” Hanzo said. Genji slid the rest of his burger across the small circular table to Jesse. He’d barely eaten a quarter of it. Jesse gave him an odd look but didn’t say anything as he took it.

“I’m going to bed.” Genji announced, backing away from the table and beginning down the hall to the guest bedroom.

“Are ya alright?” Jesse called after him.

“Fine.” Genji said without turning back. He shoved open the door to the bedroom and then shut it behind him with a loud _click_.

Genji just sat there for several moments before slowly standing, legs and arms shaking as he rose out of the chair. He trembled as he pushed the chair to the side of the room and slowly undressed in the dark, leaving only his boxers on, before collapsing into the bed. The springs creaked underneath Genji as he shifted into a comfortable position and he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

Shakily, Genji raised a hand to his naked face and trailed gentle fingers over the raised ridges of his new scars. He ran his hands over his bandage free arms and mentally mapped the extent of the damage. The inside of his upper arms were mostly scar-less, as were his thighs. His stomach had one long, wide scar that crossed his skin diagonally. It seemed that for the most part, his face, arms, and upper chest had gotten the worst of the wounds.

Genji closed his eyes tightly and rolled over onto his side, arm curled up underneath his head. It took him a long, long time before he could actually fall asleep and even then his dreams were haunted by the color white.

~~~~~

As it turned out, the physical therapist office Genji had been recommended to was just three blocks away from Hanzo’s apartment. Jesse drove him over and helped him check in at the front desk before sitting with him in the waiting room.

“You can just come pick me up after the appointment.” Genji mumbled unhappily. He and Jesse had been friends for a very long time and it made Genji uneasy to feel like he was being an inconvenience.

“I ain’t got nothin’ else ta do. ‘Sides, I know that havin’ a friend helps with this kinda stuff.” Jesse said, absently clicking the fingers of his prosthetic to punctuate his point. Jesse leaned over to the coffee table in the center of the waiting room and snagged one of the magazines laying there, flipping through it absently.

“Jesse?” Genji asked after a few moments of silence.

“Hm?”

“How did you…adjust?” Genji asked slowly. Jesse didn’t look up, but he paused enough that Genji knew he was seriously considering the question.

“Time.” Jesse finally decided. Genji hummed in response, looking out over the waiting room. There was only one other person there, a woman with a heavy-duty knee brace looking at her phone. He wondered vaguely how many physical therapists actually worked there and how long it would be until he was allowed behind the glass door that led deeper into the building. He wondered what physical therapy would entail. He wondered what the woman was there for. He wondered what tune Jesse was tapping his left boot to. 

Genji was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening again and closing after several seconds.

“Mr. Tekhartha, it’s good to see you again! How are you doing?” The perky young woman at the front desk asked.

“I am well, Lena. Thank you for asking. Has your plant revived any?” A man with an absolutely gorgeous voice asked.

“Oh it’s doin’ _loads_ better thanks to your advice.” She gushed. “There’s a new guy in there, too. He’s all covered up and he’s got a real life cowboy with ‘im.” She whispered loudly enough that Jesse and Genji both heard her. Jesse snorted lightly, flipping a page in the magazine without paying her much attention.

“It is best not to gossip, Lena.” The man scolded lightly. Genji noticed that he had the barest hint of an accent, but couldn’t quite place where it was from. The woman giggled, not seeming too hurt.

“Go on, I’ve got ya all check in.” She said. There was a gently murmured ‘thank you’ and Genji found himself turning his head slightly so he could catch a glimpse of the mysterious man with the fantastic voice. It was a bit of a shock when another wheelchair rolled into the waiting room.

The man sitting in the chair was bald with dark skin and was wearing what looked like a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain baby blue tee shirt. God, he was pretty. He was also looking right at Genji with a small smile.

“Hello.” He said, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. Genji’s own eyes widened a bit at being caught.

“Uh, hi.” Genji replied inelegantly.

“I hear from Lena that this is your first time here. Do not be afraid to ask me for help, it can be overwhelming if you have just lost your mobility.” He said, moving so that he was sitting at the very end of the row of chairs across from Genji, allowing for easy conversation.

“Oh, I’m not paralyzed.” Genji said. Jesse kicked the side of his chair lightly as the other man’s eyebrows rose.

“I apologize for assuming.” He said.

“It ain’t no big deal, darlin’. This here’s Genji and I’m Jesse. It’s nice ta meet ya.” Jesse said, taking over the conversation as he held out a hand with a brilliant grin. The other man took it and there was a small shake as he replied.

“Zenyatta, it is my pleasure. As I said, I apologize for assuming why you were here.” He said, the last bit directed at a very flustered Genji.

“It’s fine. So you, uh, you come here a lot?” Genji asked, perhaps a bit hopefully.

“Once a week.” Zenyatta confirmed with a head tilt and the tiniest hint of a smile. “How often will you be here?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. I feel like Hanzo would know this.” Genji said, looking at Jesse for help. He just shrugged.

“I dunno either.” 

“Who is Hanzo?” Zenyatta asked curiously.

“My brother and Jesse’s fiancé.” Genji explained.

“Shimada Genji?” A man asked from the glass door.

“Ah, I guess that’s my cue.” Genji said, looking at Zenyatta apologetically.

“Of course. I hope we meet again, Genji.” Zenyatta said with a smile. Genji stuttered out something along the lines of ‘me too’ before maneuvering to the door and the man standing there waiting for him.

“Are you ready, Mr. Shimada?” The man asked. Genji nodded and let the man lead him through the door, though Genji had nothing on his mind but the strange man he’d just met.

Zenyatta.

He really hoped they met again.


	2. Following the Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I know it's been a while but I promise I'm working on it

Physical therapy was not overly difficult, but it was _exhausting_. All he did that day was walk a bit a lift some five pound weights, but by the end of it he was ready to keel over. Genji had prided himself on being very athletic and it was a large blow to his pride that he could barely manage to walk a few feet by himself. The therapist working with him, a large Russian woman who insisted he call her Zarya, said that this was normal. Genji didn’t feel normal.

“How long will this last? How long will I be like…this, I mean.” Genji asked morosely at the end of his session.

“We will have idea soon. Now, you rest and work. Do stretches I show you and remember, you are strong.” She told him, clapping a large, muscular hand on his shoulder and jostling him. He gave her a thin smile.

“Thanks, I’ll do that.” He said. She nodded, satisfied, and held open the door for him to go back into the waiting room. As he rolled back out he heard her asking an assistant for the next person on the list.

“All done?” Jesse asked, looking up from the magazine he’d been reading. The cover made it look like a household advice kind of thing, which Genji hadn’t been aware Jesse was into.

“Yes, we’re done for the day.”

“Great, let’s go.” Jesse said, setting the magazine down and getting up. He groaned as he stretched his back, which let out a series of loud pops, and followed Genji to the front desk.

“Alrighty, you’re all done for now.” The perky receptionist, Lena, told them with a bright grin as her rainbow pen beat out a tune on the desk absently. “We’ve got you scheduled for another session on Saturday at the same time, that work for you? I can change it if you need me to.”

“Nah, that’s just fine.” Jesse said.

“Here’s an appointment card, and I’ll see you guys soon.” She said, handing over a thick business card with pretty stylized writing on it, the next appointment time and date scrawled across the back in her thick, black handwriting.

“Thank ya kindly.” Jesse said with a smile and a slight tip of his hat.

“Bye.” Genji said, turning the chair and wheeling his way out. It was much more difficult to open the door than he anticipated, but he managed it after a moment.

“I’m hungry, ya want food?” Jesse asked as they went to his truck.

“We just ate breakfast, like, an hour ago.” Genji said. He stood up and let Jesse collapse the chair and set it in the bed as Genji gingerly climbed up into the passenger seat. He was _already_ getting sore.

“You sayin’ ya don’t want food?” Jesse asked as he got in as well. Genji was silent for a moment before answering.

“I want soup.”

“We can go to Panera.” Jesse suggested, starting the car and backing out of the spot.

“Deal.” Genji agreed. They were quiet for several moments before Jesse slapped the dashboard in realization.

“Oh! I almost forgot, that fella we were talkin’ ta earlier gave me his number. Said you should text ‘im if ya had any questions or wanted some help.” Jesse said.

“Zenyatta? Are you serious?” Genji asked, turning in his seat so that he was facing more towards Jesse.

“Cowboy’s honor.” Jesse laughed, taking one hand off the wheel to put over his heart in a feigned swear.

“Holy shit! Did you see how cute he was? Damn, I’m good.” Genji crowed.

“Hold up, Casanova.” Jesse laughed. “I think he just wants ta help ya out.” Genji waved a hand, unconcerned.

“I said he’s cute, I didn’t say I was going to go for it. It’s just nice to know that even with this mess,” He said, waving a hand to indicate his covered face. “, I’ve still got a sparkling personality and plenty of charm.”

“Uh-huh, ‘I’m not going after it’. I’ve heard that before. What do you want to eat?” Jesse asked as he made his way to the drive-through. Genji was grateful, the scarf was getting really hot on his face and he couldn’t take it off if they went inside.

“I mean it this time. Get me a bowl of broccoli cheddar soup and an M&M cookie.” Jesse nodded and the conversation broke off for a minute as he gave their order to a nice-sounding young woman. They rolled up to the second window and Genji handed Jesse his bank card before Jesse could touch his wallet.

“I’m paying.” Genji told him. Jesse gave him a thankful nod and paid before patiently waiting for the food. Genji kept his face carefully covered until the paper bag was placed in his lap and they’d driven away, at which point he immediately pulled off the scarf and pushed the hood back, only leaving on the sunglasses.

“Oh my god, it is _so_ hot under all that.” Genji complained, dramatically fanning his face with one hand.

“Then why wear it?” Jesse asked. Genji gave his friend an incredulous look and held a hand underneath his own chin to indicate his face.

“Do you see this? I could be the real-life Freddy Krueger, no makeup needed. I’m a horror director’s wet dream.”

“Maybe some people are into that.” Jesse suggested with a shrug and a half smile. Genji let out a sharp snort.

“Yea, I don’t think so.” Genji chuckled with a slight headshake. Suddenly the car was filled the sound of old-style western music and Jesse fumbled for his phone. Genji smirked, recognizing it as Hanzo’s ringtone. “Sweeter” by Gavin DeGraw, Jesse once told him. It wasn’t nearly as romantic as the title implied, but Jesse had said it was a joke between him and Hanzo. Genji really needed to ask his brother about that sometime.

“Hey, honeybee.” Jesse said a bit loudly after putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the dash.

“Do you have Genji?” Hanzo asked, completely skipping the pleasantries. He sounded very concerned. Jesse straightened and looked over at Genji instinctively, who was looking right back at him, equally confused. He shrugged and widened his eyes. _I don’t know what this is about either._

“Yea, I got ‘im. We got a problem?” Jesse asked seriously, all of his cop training kicking in at the slightest indication that something was wrong. There was a heavy sigh, distorted by the crappy phone speaker and the large space of the truck cab.

“No, I just…I,” Another sigh “, I panicked. I started thinking about him and he was not answering his phone and I did not know what was going on.” Hanzo rambled. Jesse shot Genji a dark look when Hanzo said he hadn’t been answering his phone and Genji gave him a thin smile. He leaned forward and plucked the phone off the dash, holding it in front of his chest.

“Hi, _aniki_.” Genji said a bit bashfully.

“Shimada Genji, I will murder you. I pay you more than enough for your phone service and I would have hoped you would use it.” Hanzo said, sounding much less upset than before and much more like the uppity older brother Genji knew.

“I almost _died_ , Hanzo, and this is how you greet me after two months?” Genji said with feigned petulance.

“You forget that I was in the accident as well.”

“Did you almost die? No, I don’t think so. Be nice to your sweet little brother, _aniki_.” Genji pouted unhappily.

“Ah, and why has my _sweet little brother_ not been answering his phone? I called you a dozen times and texted you a dozen more than that.”

“I left my phone at your place this morning. Word got out that I’m awake again and you would not believe the number of people trying to get a hold of me. People I barely know all ‘aw, Genji, welcome back!’ Welcome back from where? The hospital? It was pissing me off.” Genji complained.

“Then block their numbers. Get a new phone. I do not care, but I need to be able to get in touch with you.” Hanzo said, somehow making it sound exactly like when their mother would scold them for making her worry.

“Yes, yes. When are you coming home?” Genji asked impatiently. Hanzo took a deep breath and Genji could tell he was either rolling his eyes or smiling. Possibly both. Probably both, actually.

“I will be home in an hour. You had better be there.” Hanzo said before promptly hanging up, not bothering to wait for an answer he knew would be snarky. Genji handed Jesse his phone back and he pocketed it, glancing at Genji for a moment before focusing on the road again.

“You worry him too much. Ya noticed he’s got greys since ya went inta the hospital?” Jesse asked with a deep frown that made little lines around his mouth.

“Oh, was that because of me? I thought he was finally making questionable fashion choices and dyed it.” Genji joked. He looked out the window and shifted his grip on the paper bag. He always knew Hanzo was a worry-wart, but grey hairs at thirty-eight? Genji frowned. His accident had hurt more than just himself, apparently. 

He hated that.

~~~~~

By the time Genji bothered to find his phone to put in Zenyatta’s number, it was down to five percent battery. He smirked a bit sardonically and scrolled through the notifications with a sense of morbid curiosity. A few genuine good-wishes from acquaintances, an invitation to a party, an invitation to drinks from the same person, a booty call or two, and approximately three million missed calls from ‘High Score Hana’, ‘Frogger’, and ‘Byte Me’. Genji smiled widely and set the scrap of paper with Zenyatta’s number on the nightstand, distracted by the thought of real friends, people that weren’t his brother or dating his brother. He quickly pulled up a group chat named ‘Gay Aliens Abducted Me’ and shot off a message to them, hopeful that it wouldn’t take long for them to reply.

It didn’t.

OGninja: back from the dead :)

Byte Me: yea we heard, answer our calls, idiot! 

Frogger: for real. thought u were gonna die for a bit, could at least tell us how ur doing

OGninja: aw, did u cry?

Frogger: no

High Score Hana: yes

Byte Me: yes I have video <3

Frogger: u guys suck

Byte Me: LOL too bad

High Score Hana: guys we should hang tho. I’ve got a stream 2nite

The small smile that had bloomed and spread on Genji’s face withered. As much as he had been looking forward to seeing his friends, the prospect of seeing them that soon was terrifying. Add the chance of his face getting caught in the stream and plastered across hundreds of thousands of screens and Genji was completely turned off of the idea.

Byte Me: I’m in. got a new game for you to try. chicken scream.

Frogger: is that the name or r u calling her a chicken???

High Score Hana: it’s the name, I think I’ve heard of it. supposed to be real good

OGninja: im gonna pass

Byte Me: No you’re coming. You don’t have a choice

OGninja: im not up for a stream

High Score Hana: u don’t have to play

OGninja: i can’t be anywhere near a camera rn

Byte Me: why? what happened?

Frogger: lol me either man u can chill w me

High Score Hana: np we can screen capture instead of using cams

Frogger: we just want u to be w us dude :(

Byte Me: I already said you don’t have a choice. If you’re not at Hana’s in twenty minutes I’m coming to get you 

OGninja: im @ han’s and i don’t have a ride

Frogger: I’ll come get u…be there in 10

Genji couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He loved his friends, he really did. He didn’t look forward to them seeing his face for the first time since his accident, though. Genji tried to shake the thought off for the moment and pulled his hood back up again. He plugged his phone into the charger so it would at least get some battery back before Lúcio came to pick him up and then rolled back out to the living room.

“Guys, I’m going out.” Genji announced to his brother and Jesse, who were sitting on opposite ends of the couch with their legs crossed over each other as Hanzo worked on his laptop and Jesse watched something on Food Network.

“Can we go after this episode’s over? I think Kurt’s gonna get chopped.”

“I will take him.” Hanzo offered, already starting to set aside his laptop.

“No, Lú’s coming to get me. I just wanted to let you know I’d be out.” Genji told them. Hanzo looked at him carefully and even Jesse looked away from his show to fix an eye on him.

“Ya sure? Ain’t no trouble fer me ta take ya, and I thought ya didn’t wanna see no one.”

“No, it is good that he is going to be with friends. The doctor said he would need support from those he trusts.” Genji felt a flash of anger slice through him and he clenched his jaw tightly. What does the damn doctor know about what he needed? He _needed_ to go back to the way it was before the accident. He _needed_ to walk without feeling like he was going to collapse after two steps. He _needed_ to…to… he needed to look normal again.

Genji, for the first time in his life, cursed how close he and Hanzo were, because his older brother noticed his tension immediately.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Genji lied. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed slightly as he thought. It was the same cool expression he gave people when he was negotiating contracts and receiving especially troublesome reports. He was deciding whether or not to push.

“Have fun. Be safe, and do not forget to take your phone. If I call I expect an answer.”

“Fine.” Genji bit out. He went to the kitchen, where he’d dropped his scarf and sunglasses, before heading back to his room and grabbing his phone and charger both. He shoved them in the hoodie pocket and then headed out of the apartment to the elevator down the hall.

~~~~~

“Genji!” Lúcio called happily through the open window as he pulled up. Genji waved enthusiastically and grinned underneath his scarf.

“Man, I’ve missed you so much.” Genji laughed as Lúcio threw the car into park and launched himself at Genji, nearly breaking him with a hug.

“You have no idea! Why are you all covered up?”

“I’ll tell you in a bit, for now, would you mind getting my chair in the back?”

“Oh yea, yea of course. Hanzo said you need it because your muscles atrophied or something? That sucks, man.” Lúcio said sympathetically as he opened the passenger side door. “Can you make it to the seat or do you want me to move you?”

“Uh…I can make it.” Genji said a bit uncertainly. He’d only been in the chair for three days, he had no real grace in getting in and out of it and he was _sore_. Oh well. He wheeled himself closer to the open door and shifted slightly before bracing his hands on the armrests on either side of his chair.

One…two…three

Genji managed to half-throw himself into the seat by simultaneously pushing with his arms and legs. Still, he felt weak. It was a humbling – and awful – feeling. 

Lúcio shut the door and Genji could see him fold up the chair and slip it into the trunk as Genji buckled up and waited for his friend to get back in the car and buckle himself in as well.

“So, what’s going on with your face?” Lúcio asked, looking over his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking spot and began making his way out of the lot.

“I…it’s pretty bad.” Genji said. Lúcio looked at him a bit dryly. 

“Do you remember when Hana had that mole on her back removed and it left, like, a huge hole that she couldn’t reach so we had to clean it out every day for two and a half months? _That_ was bad. And gross. Oh my god, there was so much pus.” Lúcio said with a shudder, sticking his tongue out and making a sound of disgust.

“There was a _lot_ of pus.” Genji agreed. “But this is…a bit more permanent.” Genji hesitated for a moment before pushing back his hood, sliding his glasses to the top of his head, and unraveling the scarf. Lúcio glanced over before looking at the road and then doing a very fast double-take back at Genji. Genji winced.

“Holy shit. Are you okay? Does it hurt?” He asked, clearly extremely worried. That wasn’t the reaction Genji thought he would get, but it still showed the shock of the situation and the disgusting state of his face.

“Yea, it’s just scarring. It doesn’t hurt at all, but,” Genji paused and let out a dry laugh. “, I told you it was bad.” He pointed out.

“Listen, your face could have literally melted off and I would like you just the same. You’re my friend. I’m sure Hana and Sombra will tell you the exact same thing. I mean, Hana got her pus on all three of us and we’re still friends with her. You don’t even have any pus, so you’re stuck with us.” Lúcio told him firmly, nodding to himself to punctuate the point he was making as Genji stared at him, amazed.

“Lú, I’ve never been more grateful for you than I am right now. Thank you.”

“Hold onto that feeling, because when we get there you know we’re gonna want to hear _everything_ , you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Genji laughed. He was actually kind of looking forward to it.


End file.
